Car
by anonymous-affiliate
Summary: romance between a girl named mya and a boy named rhyan...shes an exchange student and they are werewolves..she doesnt know that yet. Scene in a car. Possibly oneshot unless some one reviews and asks for more. lemme know!


Mya sighed inhaling the smoky sent of Rhyans soccer jersey, even while sound asleep the faint cigarette smell somehow came as a comforting aroma added to the spicy essence of axe spray. She buried her face in his neck pulling him as close to her as she could. His deep breathing settled her. They breathed together, their chests moving in unison.

She hummed at the warmth of Rhyans body, the slow roll of the car as the bumps rumbled through the back seat and the gentle jerk of the manual transmission as Rylee shifted gears

Rhyan buried his face in her hair liking the aroma of vanilla. He smiled as she sighed blowing her warm breath on his neck. His heart beat inexplicably sped up. He frowned wondering why but then pushed his thoughts out of his head and started to stroke her hair, enjoying the softness of it. She snuggled up closer to him so the she was practically sitting in his lap.

As the car turned a sharp corner she started too slid away from him and held on tighter and pulled her self up close. As she did so, he lifted her up into his lap. She sat there curled up and moved her head to his shoulder and faintly smiled. They sat there for awhile still in the car.

As he watched her he realized that her smile had vanished and she had a worried scared look on her face. As soon as he realized that she started to moan and whimper and wriggle slightly. Unsure of what to do he started to stroke her hair hoping to calm her. She kept whimpering louder and louder. Finally he started to wake her by stroking her cheeks and hair and talking to her. "Its okay its just a dream. Come on, wake up. Its ok." He kept saying that over and over until she finally opened her eyes and he saw the tears in them.

In turn she saw an unusually worried and soft look on his face. It was strange she had only ever seen him with angry or harsh expressions on his face. She liked this look better. "Are you ok? Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes. Ive been having nightmares since I was little. Im ok." She told him putting her head on his chest and falling back to sleep without ever realizing that she was on his lap.

Whats going on back there? Rylee asked. Nothing. Bad dream. He replied putting his usual expression back on. He didnt want to share his feelings┘.or whatever they were. All he knew was that she melted his heart. When he looked at her with tears in her eyes, he would have done anything to get rid of them for her.

Why he didnt know. He never really cared when someone else was scared or sad. That was what they were feeling not his feelings. He didnt need to care┘right? But Rhyan found it hard to ignore the strong overwhelming feeling of wanting to take care of Mya.

He shook his head and leaned his head back against the car window, letting out a long sigh. All worrys and thought fled his mind as she shifted slightly, causing her tank top strap to fall off her shoulder. He thought of how embarrassed she would be if she woke up like this in his lap. He smiled and stroked the bare skin of her shoulder as he put the strap back into place. As he did she woke up sitting in his lap with his hand on her shoulder.

She stared at him and his soft expression while trying to comprehend what was going on. The as he finished fixing her strap with a grin, she opened her mouth to express as loudly as she could her embarrassment at waking up in this situation. She suddenly found her mouth covered by his and for a moment closed her eyes and kissed him back, warmth flowing all through her body as she pressed against him.

Then as she realized he had probably only done so to keep her quiet so his brother driving wouldnt know what was going on, she pulled away fury in her eyes. "You unimaginable bastard." She yelled out the last word so loud it made Rhylee very nearly crash into a tree, and had to drift around it, tearing up some poor mans yard.

He stopped the car and turned around in the seat to see what in the blazes was going on. He looked back and mentally told himself never to piss Mya off. In the back of his car, Mya, in the the space of four seconds, had already bloodied his brothers nose and even in the dark he sould see a nasty bump was swelling up on his cheek. Mya had knocked him on his back and was pinning him down with her knees on his chest, a feat even for Rhylee.

Rhylee picked up a box of chocolates off the passanger seat and said to no one in particular, "Huh. Dessert and a show." He rose his eyebrows as she began yelling at him, puctuating every word with a well placed punches and slaps. "I hate you! You are going to die for that you low-life, perverted, man-whore!" The rest of what she was yelling had Rhylee mentally wondering when she had ever lived in New York City, or if she was simply born into a family of sailors.

His brother feebly tried to get her to calm down and protect himself "Hey, no, ouch, it wasn't, ow, i didn't...AARGH! Rhylee get her off of me!!" Rhyan yelled from the fetal position he had curled into. Rhylee meanwhile had been laughing hysterically until he realized she wasnt letting up. "Oh, damn. She's gonna do some serious damage to my car." He got out and around to the other side of the car. Opening the door he leaned in to pull Mya off him, and quickly withdrew with a bloody lip from Mya's flying elbows.

Irritated he reached in grabbed a handful of her hair and hauled her out. Mya took no notice of the fact that he had her hair held captive and struggled against him with an amazing amount of strength, sputtering obsenities that he didnt even use. And he used a lot of obsenities. "Rhyan! What in the hell did you do?"

Rhyan however was struggling to get out the the car. As he got out the streetlight showed his face. "Thanks man," said Rhyan."Oh, you think i did that for you? I didnt want her to kill the car. (pause) You look like 10 bikers just kicked you ass man." Rhylee commented dryly. Mya laughed evily and looked up at Rhylee pleadingly. "I could make it look much worse!" she said in the same begging tone a child askes for a dog.

"How? And what in the blazes did he do to you anyway?" "He practically molesting me in my sleep!" He let go of Mya and dove for Rhyan. Watching them fight and waiting for an opening to jump in she wondered why, when she looked into Rhylee's eyes and he was mad, he reminded her of a hound dog from hell.

She realized she wasnt going to get in on this fight. Deciding she had done enough damage for now, and that tomorrow while he is sore would be a good time to attack him again, she hopped in the car and drove off, leaving the boys to wrestle and beat the crap outta each other and could have sworn she hear a wolf howl.

Later that night as she was fixing a snack of chocolate, cholcolate, and more chocolate to reward herself for her spectacular attack on Rhyan, the doorbell rang. She, being closest opened it to find what looked like every cop in the USA on her doorstep and two pathetically bruised and beaten excuses for people. "Yes they live here, yes they are brothers, and how many did it take you to break them up?" Alyx asked from behind her.

Apparently this is a regular thing, thought Mya, laughing. "Thirty eight. And this one here," he poked at the thing formerly known as Rhyan,"was trying to help us. Thirty eight just for that one." said the cop pointing at Rhylee, apparently smart enough to know not to touch him. Alyx squinted at the cops face then switched on the porch light.

An entire crowd behind her said ouch just looking at the various injuries the cops had sustained while pulling Rhylee off of Rhyan. Mya looked behind her. The entire house and had crowded together by the door. The cop uncuffed them and gently pushed them in the house. Alyx leaned into Mya and asked how much part she had in turning her brothers face into mincemeat.

"About all of it," she replied casually. Alyx looked at her with new found respect and grinned appreciativly as Rhylee admitted he didnt do much cuz the cops dragged him off too soon."The only reason she even landed the first punch was because i let her." said an unrecongnizable Rhyan. "Didn't wanna hit a girl you know."

Every one laughed knowing that Alyx and Rhyan fought more than anyone else in the house, and from the looks of Rhylee, Rhyan had only landed like five punches to his face. "Hey you think i could at least get some ice or something?" yelled an irate Rhyan. Every one stopped yelling and grabbed chunks of frozen anything outta the freezer and started hucking it at him.

Later as Rhyan lay in bed trying to sleep, Mya brought in a gigantic ice bag to him. She dropped it beside him and looked at him for a moment. "I'm not really sorry." She said. And then she left. Rhyan stared after her. "She's got style, thats for damn sure," he grunted, hefting the icebag onto his face.


End file.
